


The Only Mystery Here Is How Someone Can Be This Good At Board Games

by the_chat_meows



Series: The Squip Squad's Games Night [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Board Games, Card Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, M/M, Memes, References to Clue | Cluedo, References to Sherlock, Rich and Christine are bros, Rich is a nerd, Sexual Content, bad language, references to Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chat_meows/pseuds/the_chat_meows
Summary: “Okay sure, Rich you’d say Jake’s good at board games or whatever but really how good can he be?”“Is that a challenge Chloe~” Jake smirked, raising an eyebrow.“I don’t know is it, bitch?” She crosses her arms, face filled with determination. Jake chuckles before turning to Michael.“So, Mell, what games you got here?” Jake smirked once again.Or Rich said that his boyfriend is amazing at board games and the group doesn't believe him, so Jake decides he's going to prove a point and show them how amazing Jake really is!I'm bad at summaries sorry. There's no explicit content the tags aren't working correctly, however it is implied.





	The Only Mystery Here Is How Someone Can Be This Good At Board Games

The Only Mystery Here Is How Someone Can Be This Good At Board Games.

 

 

                  “Okay sure, Rich you’d say Jake’s good at board games or whatever but really how good can he be?”  

 

“Is that a challenge Chloe~” Jake smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I don’t know is it, bitch?” She crosses her arms, face filled with determination. Jake chuckles before turning to Michael. 

 

“So, Mell, what games you got here?” Jake smirked once again. 

 

X X X

 

The group of teens crowded around a table, all sitting cross legged. Chloe sighed before asking; “So what games are we gonna play then?”. 

 

“I’ve got cluedo, Monopoly, uh exploding kittens, chess,” Michael struggles looking through the cupboard. Now the Mell family weren't the most organised group of people. The cupboard had all kinds of shit in it. “I've probably got other stuff, I can't see! Oo I've got cards as well!” Michael chirped before turning back to the circle. 

 

“I’m so down for Cluedo!” Christine smiles sitting up excitedly. And so Michael grabs the game and starts to set up. After a few minutes of finding pieces and explaining the basic rules to Brooke, who apparently had never even heard of the game, the group was ready!

 

“I’ll take Mrs Peacock” Jake called, when greeted with quite a few weird looks he says; “hey Mrs Peacock is my woman, she's awesome and would treat me better than any of you” 

 

Rich snickers before picking up the Professor Plum piece, “I’m actually offended Jake I’d say I treat you pretty well! Like the other Friday night when you were stressed and I decided to treat you so I dug out my red-” he was cut off by a screaming Jeremy who yelled something along the lines of ‘I won't take this sinning in my Cristian household’.

 

“Jeremy it's my house and you're Jewish!” Michael laughed then picking up Mrs white as his character. Brooke and Chloe decided to team up due to the lack of experience and pieces, Jemma and Christine also decided to great a group and pledged to defeat anyone who got in their way!

 

X X X 

 

Jake had already gotten to a room and decided to make an assumption to see if Rich had a card to dismiss his claims. After listing off what he thought it could've been he then shouted. “My names Mrs Peacock so whip it out Richie~” followed by an exaggerated wink! 

 

“Jesus Christ Jake please stop!” Rich laughed before showing Jake a card. Jake’s blew him a kiss in response and checked off kitchen. 

 

Christine squinted at Jake when it was her go, trying to decipher what he had found out. Christine wasn't overly competitive but boy you better believe she plans to beat this game as if she's Sherlock Holmes himself. 

 

“Why if looks could kill, Chris” Jake chuckled before sorting through his cards. Christine replies, without missing a beat. 

 

“Maybe they do? We are trying to find out who was the murderer here~” she smirked cunningly. She rolled the dice and landed on a six, a perfect number to get into a room. She continued her go. 

 

“You seem so concentrated right now Christine!” Brooke said, smiling at the shorter girl. 

 

“ Boy you best believe it. I'm gonna be the next Sherlock and I'm going to win this!” 

 

“Can I be your Watson?” Rich shouted bouncing up from his slouched position. Jake’s face turned from one of entertainment to betrayal. 

 

“I'll make it up to you later Jakey~” Rich flirted, which was greeted with a groan from Jenna. 

 

“So does that make Jake Moriarty then?” Jeremy questioned. 

 

“Yes, yes I am, now take your turn!” Jake replied. 

  
  


X X X

 

About half an hour later, Jake is feeling very confident and can't wait for his turn, Jake would say it was killing him! 

 

Jake rolled before saying, “the killer was Prof plum in the dining room with a candlestick”.

 

The group of teens groaned before throwing their cards down. 

 

“Oh my gawd seriously that isn't fair. I like totally deserve a starbucks now” Michael said laughing at Chloe’s reaction. “What I'm Mrs White~” Chloe gasped before slapping Michael saying something along the lines of fuck you.

 

“Talk shit get hit bitch!” Jake laughed before picking up all of the cards and pieces. 

 

Jeremy quickly went over to see if Michael was okay. Michael blushed as Jeremy’s hands cradled Michael’s face. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked as he stroked a finger over Michael's cheek. 

 

“I uh yeah thanks Jer” Michael stuttered looking away from the taller boy. The group chuckled at the two’s obvious affections for each other.

 

“So what's next?” Jenna asked while tweeting about the antics of the night.

 

“How about Exploding kittens then?” Brooke questioned. 

 

X X X

 

“But I want to be in a team with Jake…” Rich grumbled his arms crossed as he sat on Jake’s lap. 

 

“For the last time Rich you can't we need to see if he can win this game on his own!” Jenna argued. 

 

“Yeah but none of us has played it before anyway” he complained 

 

“Exactly we have to see if he lives up to the title” Jenna smirked. The group continued to play the game until Jeremy picked up the next card when he yelled in anger. 

 

“For fucks sake seriously! Can't I just…? No I can't okay fine” Jeremy threw his hand of cards down onto the table before grumbling to himself. He moved closer to Michael's side peaking at the shorter boys hand of cards. 

 

Chloe picked up a card and smiled to herself as she showed Brooke their new addition. 

 

Christine smiled evilly before throwing an attack card onto the table. She turned to look Jake “pick up two Jake”. Rich laughed before giving Christine a high five. Jake did so and picked up two cards nothing too interesting but he was still in the game. He was determined to win the game. 

 

X X X 

 

A few rounds later and team PinkBerry is out. The group all watch eagerly, wondering who was going to win the battle of kittens! 

 

“I will avenge the kittens, Jake. I will not be satisfied until I do!” She announced as she placed down an attack card (Rich made some joke about it being helpless or something Jenna noted, she was pretty sure the two were just being nerds again and turned back to the game). Jake knew that in one of those two cards there was an exploding kitten. He wasn't sure whether he should give it to her or not. He loved Christine, she was a sweet girl, scary at times mind you, he wanted her to win he really did but he had a title to keep. 

 

“I'm sorry Christine” he said as he placed down a nope card. Her smile dropped as she looked at her hand of cards, nothing useful. She picked up a card and sighed. It was over. She had lost. 

 

“You could say he wasn't throwing away his shot!” Rich yelled as he finger gunned Christine. 

 

“Rich, now is not the time for Hamilton!” She said, venom clear in her voice. Rich sat back down and hid into Jake’s chest. 

 

“I can't believe it! There's gotta be something you're bad at!” Jeremy sighed as he helped Michael clean up the game. 

 

“I'm pretty bad at go fish” Jake shrugged. 

 

“How the hell do you fail at go fish? There's something wrong here!” Brooke exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah! Honestly Go fish is like, the easiest card game! All you have to do is ask for cards!” Chloe argued.

 

“Well no the easiest card game is probably Snap or pairs. Plus you have to remember who asked for what card and what you've already asked for! Then you've got to hold on to those cards but then someone else takes it! I don't have the power for that, Chlo!” 

 

“A) don't call me Chlo, B) you have to remember where the Certain card is in pairs and in snap you have to have fast reflexes! So your logic is flawed, check and mate!” Chloe smirked crossing her arms. 

 

“Yeah but it still requires less tactics and it's definitely simpler. You don't see 7 year olds having an intense game of go fish it's always snap and pairs.”

 

“Jake this might shock you, so hold onto something. You're not seven, hon” Jenna laughed. 

 

“That's not what I meant, Jenna, and you know it! I was comparing the difficulty!”

 

“Jake is actually seven years old! Spread the news!” Michael yelled, the group of teens erupted in laughter. 

 

“But doesn't that make Rich a-” 

 

“Let's not, Jeremy. I'm not gonna be insulted by a furry” Rich snided.

 

“I'm not a furry!” 

 

“Lies~ The first step to fix it is to accept it!” Brooke laughed. 

 

“Hey no kink shaming in my lobby!” Michael yelled.

 

“Kink shaming is my kink!” Rich shouted jumping up from the floor. 

 

The pointless bickering continued for an hour or so later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, Kudos or bookmark if you enjoyed it! Thanks to Cupcake9913 for reading it over. Got any ideas you want me to write? Let me know!


End file.
